


What Friends Are For

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Confession, Prompt Fill, Reluctant Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: She knows they’re not the kind of friends who do this. Hell, she knows Hecate would deny they’re friends at all but she has to tell someone or she’ll burst. Since Gwen is off with Algernon for the evening, Hecate will have to do.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a trope mashup request of Hubblestar or Hackle with Love Confessor (Character A confessing their love for Character B to Character C) and Sick Injured Fic. Not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Dimity wrings her hands as she stands outside of Hecate’s rooms. She knows they’re not the kind of friends who do this. Hell, she knows Hecate would deny they’re friends at all but she has to tell someone or she’ll burst. Since Gwen is off with Algernon for the evening, Hecate will have to do.

She knocks, a loud echo is the otherwise silent corridor. There’s shuffling inside and a muttered _who could that be?_ that is most definitely Ada’s voice.

Hecate opens the door the slightest amount and her glare is severe enough that Dimity is already regretting this before Hecate speaks. “May I help you, Miss Drill?”

Dimity shrugs. “Sorry, it’s just, I was wondering if you might--" a transference spell has a hold of her before she can blink.

Hecate is rolling her eyes and crossing her arms while Ada peers over her spectacles.

“Everything all right, Dimity?” asks Ada as if it’s every day that Dimity sees them both occupying the same room. Not that Dimity ever thought they didn’t realize she knew (or at least that Ada knew that Dimity knew) but still it’s slightly off-putting to not be greeted with more shock or Hecate trying to hide better.

“Yes, I was just hoping I could talk to Hecate,” she answers though the option of Ada instead should really be one she takes.

Ada nods and turns toward Hecate, some sort of promise passing between them as they gaze at one another before Ada transfers away.

Dimity winks and makes the mistake of joking. “So do you switch every other day or is it one term in hers and one term in yours?”

Hecate huffs as she sits at her desk. “If you wish to retain your ability to speak to me or anyone else, I’d suggest you get on with it.”

“Right,” starts Dimity and tries to look for a place to sit before Hecate sighs and finally conjures a chair, “Do you remember a few nights ago Parents’ evening when Julie Hubble broke her ankle?”

“A lack of coordination seems to be hereditary.”

Dimity sighs and regrets not just asking Ada to stay. “You know I seem to remember a night of someone crying into their mug of witches’ brew lamenting that a certain Headmistress might never love her back and yet what did I find when I came looking for you this evening?”

It borders on cruel to bring it up when Hecate had sworn her to secrecy fifteen years ago but Dimity is no saint and even she has a limit to how much she can take from the Deputy.

Hecate straightens then and angles herself toward Dimity but doesn’t drop her arms. It’s something. “I recall that particular Parents' evening and you insisting that you help her up to Mildred’s room. What does that have to do with why you deemed it necessary to interrupt my sleep?”

Dimity swallows the retort she wants to use and instead says, “I think I might have feelings for her.”

Hecate looks at her a long moment before she raises her eyebrows so far up that Dimity fears they might get lost in her hairline completely. “And I’m the first person you thought to divulge this information to?”

Dimity shrugs. “Surprised me too.” She almost mentions that technically Hecate was the third after Gwen and Algernon but there is almost a sense of a compliment in Hecate’s question and she doesn’t want to take that away.

“Well, what do you expect me to say?” asks Hecate. She asks less in the harsh tone Dimity expects and sounds almost curious.

“I don’t know.” It’s the truth really, Dimity had only thought far enough to telling Hecate.

Hecate takes a moment then nods. “I’m guessing this wasn’t just something you decided after the one incident?”

Dimity shakes her head. “No, we’ve been getting to know each other for a bit after she visited for Halloween last term.”

Hecate nods. “Tell her.”

Dimity tilts her head. “That’s your advice? No ideas on how or when?”

Hecate rises and vanishes Dimity’s chair when Dimity does the same. “It’s the same simple advice you gave me. I suppose it’ll have to suffice. If you want suggestions, ask Ada.” She clicks her door open. “But do so another evening.”

Dimity smiles as she leaves. It’s not exactly the girl talk she could have had with Gwen or the warm conversation over tea she’ll have a few days later with Ada but it’s something and it does help her feel a little less burdened.

  
  



End file.
